hoenirfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Elevorganisasjonen
Hœnir er en organisasjon av, med og for elever. Vi er elevenes og lærlingenes organisasjon. Vi kjemper for en skole på våre premisser fordi vi kjenner skolen best! Elevideologi Elevorganisasjonen – den eneste organisasjonen som jobber for at elever og lærlinger skal ha mer makt over sin egen skolehverdag. Elevorganisasjonen tror på en skole som er bygget på de som kjenner skolen best. Vi tror på en skole der elevene og lærlingene får makt til å bestemme over sin egen opplæring. Vi tror at det er elevene og lærlingene som vet aller best hvordan de lærer best, trives best og kommer seg gjennom skolen, og da er det åpenbart for oss at makten ligger hos oss. Vi jobber hver eneste dag og natt for at elever og lærlinger skal få mer å si om sin egen hverdag. For at vi skal nå dette målet, gjør vi to ting: * Vi representerer og taler alle elever og lærlinger sin sak til politikerne, media og samfunnet ellers. * Vi skolerer og utdanner elever og elevråd i å tale sin egen sak på sin skole. Det er mange veier til rom, og det er mange måter å gjøre dette på. Elevorganisasjonen har en rekke tilbud og oppgaver vi gjør for å gjøre dette. Vi tror på en skole hvor elevrådet aktivt bidrar til et bedre skolemiljø, bedre læring og får mer makt til hver elev. Derfor tilbyr vi EO-fondet. EO-fondet er kanskje vårt mest profilerte tilbud, og er et prosjektfond på 4 millioner kroner i 2017 hvor alle skoler som er medlem kan søke inntil 70.000,–. Les mer her. Penger er ikke det eneste som må til for å skape en god skole. Hvis hver enkelt elev, elevråd og lærling skal kunne få gjennomslag for sin egen hjertesak, er vi der for å hjelpe til. Vi tilbyr skolering for nye og gamle, og gir alle en verktøykasse for å få gjennomslag for sine saker. Du kan lese mer om dette her. Elevorganisasjonen nekter å la lærere, rektorer og andre gå urørt når urettferdig skjer i skolen. Vi tror på å stå opp mot rektorer og lærere, og vi er selvfølgelig her til å hjelpe. Hvis du tror en lov har blitt brutt, trenger hjelp til å klage på en lærer eller eksamenskarakteren din, har vi en rettighetshjelp som er der for deg. Dette er noen av tingene vi gjør for at ikke vi skal bli tråkket på og oversett i skolen. Organisasjonsstruktur Vi er organisert med 19 fylkeslag og ett sentralstyre. Vi har over 400 medlemsskoler over hele landet, og er en organisasjon av, med og for elever. Elevene De som bestemmer! Det er som Steve Jobs sa: «It doesn’t make sense to hire smart people and then tell them what to do; we hire smart people so they can tell us what to do.» Vi er avhengig av at elevene forteller oss hva vi skal gjøre og mene, ikke omvendt. Elevorganisasjonen består av rundt 140.000 elever og det er er elevene på skolen som bestemmer om de skal være medlem eller ikke, ikke rektor. Elevrådene Elevorganisasjonen har kontakt med medlemsskolene gjennom skolenes elevråd. I EO-sammenheng er det fortrinnsvis elevrådsleder som skal reise fra skolen. Hvis elevrådsleder ikke har mulighet selv kan elevrådet velge å sende en annen person. Årsmøter i fylkene Årsmøtene i fylkene bestemmer hva som skal stå i arbeidsprogrammet fylkesstyrene skal jobbe med. Årsmøtene kan også velge sin egen politikk så lenge den ikke strider mot Elevorganisasjonens sentrale politikk. Det er årsmøtene i fylkene som bestemmer hvem som skal sitte i fylkesstyrene. Elevtinget (ET) Elevtinget er det øverste organet i Elevorganisasjonen. Hvert år kommer mer enn 400 elever fra medlemsskolene til Elevtinget for å bestemme hva som skal være Elevorganisasjonens politikk, hva som skal stå i det sentrale arbeidsprogrammet, hva som skal stå i organisasjonens vedtekter, hva som skal være kampanjetema i året som kommer, og hvem som skal sitte i Elevorganisasjonens sentrale organer. Rett og slett hva vi skal mene, hva vi skal gjøre og hvem som skal gjøre det. Elevtinget arrangeres hvert år i mars, og har de fleste år blitt arrangert i Oslo. Landsstyret (LS) Landsstyret består av landets 19 fylkesledere og Elevorganisasjonens leder som er valgt på Elevtinget. Landsstyret er det øverste organet mellom to Elevting, og har myndighet til å utdype Elevorganisasjonens politikk, så lenge de ikke fatter vedtak som strider mot det Elevtinget har vedtatt. Landsstyret skal også behandle store organisatoriske saker. Fylkesstyrene (FS) Fylkesstyrene jobber med arbeidsprogrammene som er vedtatt på fylkenes årsmøter, og driver det politiske arbeidet opp mot Fylkeskommunene. Fylkeslagene arrangerer blant annet forskjellige seminarer og skoleringer for elevene ved medlemsskolene i fylket. Sentralstyret (SST) og generalsekretær Sentralstyret og Generalsekretæren jobber på Elevorganisasjonens kontor i Oslo og har ansvar for gjennomføringen av arbeidsprogrammet som vedtas på Elevtinget. Sentralstyret har ansvar for å forberede politiske saker for landsstyret, generalsekretæren har ansvaret for den daglige drifte på kontoret, samt EO sin økonomi. Sentralstyret består av leder, to nestledere og inntil ni (9) sentralstyremedlemmer. OD-leder har og plass i sentralstyret. Generalsekretær velges tradisjonelt sett rett etter leder på Elevtinget, og har personalansvar for sentralstyret sammen med leder. Generalsekretær har ansvar for at organisasjonen har en stødig økonomi. Generalsekretær er ikke formelt sett en del av sentralstyret, men blir likevel inkludert som om hen var en del av det. OD-styret OD-styret har hovedansvar for Operasjon Dagsverk (OD), og skal passe på at alt går riktig for seg. OD-styret bestemmer også hvem som skal sitte i ODs hovedkomité, som jobber på i Oslo ved Elevorganisasjonens kontor med den praktiske gjennomføringen av Operasjon Dagsverk. Nasjonale komitéer Valgkomitéen (Valgkom) Valgkomiteen jobber mellom to Elevting med å finne kandidater til de sentrale tillitsvervene og kommer med en innstilling ovenfor Elevtinget. Desisjonskomiéen (Deskom) Desisjonskomiteen er Elevorganisasjonens sentrale kontrollkomité, og skal rapportere til Landsstyret og Elevtinget om arbeidet til sentralleddet, og organisasjonens utvikling. Desisjonskomiteen har myndighet til å tolke organisasjonens styringsdokumenter dersom det oppstår uklarheter. Fylkeslagene Det er fylkeslag i hvert fylke. Les mer om dem på deres egne sider. Valgkomitéene har samme funksjon som den nasjonale valgkomitéen, bare at de opererer innenfor sine fylkesgrenser. Kontroll- og komstitusjonskomitéer er noe et fylke kan velge å opprette.